Proposed is a four-year collaborative and multidisciplinary epidemiological study designed to determine rates and risk factors for blood/body fluid exposure incidents in home healthcare workers. Using both qualitative and quantitative methodologies, we propose to address important knowledge gaps regarding this large and growing work population by addressing the following four specific aims: (1) to determine prevalence and incidence (using a denominator such as patient-care hours) of occupational blood/body fluid exposure incidents in a random sample of HHCWs; (2) to identify the independent and joint effects of risk factors associated with exposure incidents, HBV vaccine compliance and substandard post-exposure follow-up, including: a) worker-centered factors (demographics, union membership, psychosocial factors, etc.); b) job/task, job/control variables (work flow, work pace, workload, case/mix etc.); c) organizational variables (availability and adequacy of resources, including the availability of safety devices and other control measures; safety climate, safety training, medical surveillance programs, etc.); d) patient characteristics; and e) work environment factors (environmental conditions in the home, safety and security of the home and neighborhood, impact of family members, etc.); (3) to estimate seroprevalence of HCV, and HBV and to determine the measure of HBsAb in HBV vaccinees; and (4) to identify successful risk reduction opportunities and interventions tailored to home healthcare workers using participatory action research teams. In order to meet these specific aims we will recruit a random sample of 2500 home healthcare workers through our collaborating partners, including: (1) the New York State Public Employees Federation, (2) New York State Nurses Association, (3) Visiting Nurse Service of New York, (4) the Jewish Home & Hospital LifeCare Services, (5) American Nurses Association, (6) PennCare at Home at the University of Pennsylvania, and (7) Texas Association for Home Healthcare. This proposal extends previous risk assessment studies we have conducted over the past decade involving both hospital-based and non-hospital based health care workers. Given that there are both effective primary (e.g., engineering devices) and secondary (e.g., post-exposure prophylaxis) preventive strategies for managing risk and given that the extent of risk and the prevalence of risk management controls available to the estimated 700,000 home health care workers is largely unknown, the public health siqnificance of this problem cannot be overstated. This study will improve our understanding of the risks facing home health care workers and allow us to focus our risk management energies and resources appropriately.